(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable insulation wire-pressing element of a stapling device, and in particular, to a wire-pressing element having a wire-pressing section and nailing holes allowing a stapling device to secure wires or the like at indoors or outdoors.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, there is shown a conventional stapling device for mounting wires of an article (electrical appliance) which utilizes a xe2x80x9cIIxe2x80x9d shaped staple row 20. The stapling device has a body 10 having a xe2x80x9cuxe2x80x9d shaped slot seat 11. The two sides of the slot seat 11 are correspondingly formed with a staple slot 12 for the sliding of the xe2x80x9cIIxe2x80x9d shaped staple row 20. The pushing seat 13 at the rear portion of the body 10 pushes forward the staple row 20, and the front end of the interior of the body 10 is provided with a staple-impacting plate 14 to force out a staple from the staple row 20. The bottom face of the body 10 has an arch-shaped wire slot seat 15 for the positioning of wire so that the staple row 20 can be forced out and smoothly secures the wire.
The above mounting utilizing the staple row 20 of wire at outdoors may be damaged by weather factors or other factors. The metal within the wire may come into contact with the staple row 20. As no insulation is provided to the staple row 20, electrocution may occur. As a result, this type of staple row 20 is not used at outdoors.
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, in order to overcome the drawback of the staple row 20, a wire-pressing seat 40 having staple body 45 has developed. This wire-pressing seat 40 is only utilized with the staple for outdoor. The bottom face of the interior of the body of the stapling device is provided with a xe2x80x9cuxe2x80x9d-shaped slot seat 31 and the wire-pressing seat 40 is located within the slot seat 31, and is urged by the pushing seat 33 at the rear of the slot seat 31. The staple-impacting plate 34 knocks onto the staple body 45 and the wire-pressing seat 40 is forced out, one by one, to secure the wire within the wire slot seat 35.
The conventional wire-pressing seat 40 has solved the drawback of electrocution, however, the large volume wire-pressing seat 40 has to be mounted within the slot seat 31 of the stapling device as the capacity of the slot seat 31 is limited, the user has to continuously re-fill the wire-pressing seat 40. Thus, it is inconvenient in actual operation.
At the same time, the staple body 45 on the wire-pressing seat 40 has to be one by one, inserted onto the wire-pressing seat 40 in the process of manufacturing, the speed of manufacturing is slow and the cost of manufacturing is high.
In view of the above, the indoor use and outdoor use stapling devices pose individual drawbacks, and the slots seats are different from each other. Therefore, they cannot be used for both devices. In operation, the user needs to bring along with two stapling devices to conform to the requirements. Therefore, it is a troublesome for the user in operating the stapling device. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a detachable insulation wire-pressing element of a stapling device, which can mitigate the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a detachable insulation wire-pressing element of a stapling device, wherein the wire-pressing element is detachable from the stapling device, thereby the stapling device can be used at outdoors and indoors.
Yet another object of the present invention to provide a detachable insulation wire-pressing element of a stapling device, wherein the wire-pressing element has a wire-pressing section at the center of the element and the bottom face of the wire-pressing section is provided with a wire slot having an opening facing downward, the two sides of the wire-pressing section are respectively provided with a corresponding nailing hole, and the nailing hole is corresponding to a staple-impacting plate of the stapling device, thereby a wire-pressing element is formed. The stapling device can be used indoors and outdoors and provides convenient operation and the economic effectiveness of the stapling device is improved.
Other object and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.